Bill Johnson
William "Bill" Johnson is the main protagonist of Anacondas: The Hunt For The Blood Orchid. He is a brave 28-year-old adventurer and is played by Johnny Messner. Early Years Before Anacondas: The Hunt For The Blood Orchid Bill Johnson was born July 31st to his dad Aiden and mom Katherine. Has an older sister named Courtney. He has been friends with Tran Wu since he was 11 years old. At the age of 13, he watched a Jeet Kune Do match. Bio: Name: William Johnson Age: 28 Birthday: July 31st Birthplace: Jacksonville, Florida Zodiac Sign: Leo Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green-blue Parents: Katherine and AIden (parents) Siblings: Courtney (sister) Other Family: Grandparents, Brother-in-law, Niece and Nephew Favorite Movie: Grease, Valley Girl and Anaconda Favorite TV Show: Sesame Street and Family Guy Favorite Color: Green and Purple Favorite Food: Burgers and Fries, Spaghetti with Sauce and Sushi Favorite Animal: Monkeys Favorite Video Game: Mortal Kombat series Fears: No Fears Likes: Animals Dislikes: Poachers Appearances Anacondas: the Hunt for Blood Orchid Bill first appears approached along with Tran by research partners Gail Stern, Dr. Jack Byron, Gordon Mitchell and Sam Rogers. They proposes to make an agreement for transportation through Borneo via boat. Bill agrees, and the arrangements are made. Bill is later amused when his pet monkey Kong scares Gail. When Gail falls off the boat and into the river and is attacked by a crocodile, Bill jumps in and wrestles the croc, killing it and saving Gail. He is later confronted by Jack who bribed him to stay on the same course even though he knew it was dangerous, and was blamed when the boat wrecked by plunging down a waterfall. Bill then makes arrangements to rendevsous with his distant friend John Livingston. After Dr. Ben Douglas is killed by a giant Anaconda, and the remains of John's wrecked boat are found, Bill and the survivors regroup. Bill agrees with Gail to leave while jack argues against it. They then come across a village, and Bill assists in building a raft, which Jack later takes after paralyzing Gordon. When Gordon is eaten by an anaconda, Bill burns the village to the ground, and heads off with the other survivors to intercept Jack and take back the raft. Along the way, Cole is seperated from the group and Tran Wu goes back to find him, but is killed by another anaconda. Bill later finds Wu's flashlight and a cloud of blood and is deeply shaken. He then regroups with Cole, Sam and Gail but Cole is attacked and dragged away by yet another anaconda, but is saved by Bill. Bill, Sam, Cole and Gail find the raft, but Jack finds them to and shoots Bill in the arm forcing him and the others to do his bidding. After Jack falls into a snake pit, one last anaconda rises up, attacking the survivors. Bill attempts to shoot it with a gun, but finds that there are no bullets left. The snake is decapitated after Cole fires it with a flare gun. Bill later leaves Borneo, along with survivors Cole, Sam, Tran, and Gail. Gallery Water walking.jpg|Male Surviors Anacondas-die-jagd-nach-der-blut-orchidee-756176.jpg|Crocodile Attack johnny_messner_anaconda2.jpg|Bill shirtless 004ANS_Johnny_Messner_015.jpg|Bill shot ImagesEQYUBAGZ.jpg Bill2.JPG|Bill and Kong Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Survivors